


Something New

by letshaveagleeki



Series: Something New [1]
Category: Glee, klaine - Fandom
Genre: Glee - Freeform, Klaine, M/M, klainebingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1749137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letshaveagleeki/pseuds/letshaveagleeki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine Anderson has always enjoyed watching people and noticing others.  He never thought his life would change so much from watching someone.  Until he meets Kurt Hummel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Will be mentions of bullying and ableism, etc. Angst. 
> 
> Rated: PG for the first few parts, Rated M for the last.
> 
> Originally I intended this to be a two parter, well that's changed and will now have five parts!
> 
> Also, this has been reworked a bit, so I hope it's easier to read. Comments are appreciated, though not necessary. ENJOY! :)

From the time he was a young boy, Blaine had always found a certain joy in watching people. It started in elementary school when he would watch the other children around him while the class was made to work on assignments. He remembers watching Anne, who always wore her curly hair in pigtails that seemed to stick out everywhere, and he was fascinated by the way she would stick her tongue out while coloring. Then there was Christian who would mumble quietly to himself as he read and his left leg would twitch every time he turned the page of the book he was reading. Blaine found people fascinating and he felt if people just paid attention they could learn so much about anyone.

This habit continued through junior high and into high school. It was just something he did. It didn’t feel like anything major or life changing would ever come from it, but it gave him good study for his acting and performing. 

Then one day things changed.

Then one day this habit of his lead him to Kurt.

Kurt.

It was just like any other regular day during his junior year at William McKinley High, Blaine was staying after to study a bit in the library for an upcoming English project. He arrived about fifteen minutes after school had ended and made his way over to his usual spot, a table that was pretty much “hidden” in the back of the large library. It was tucked away behind the reference section and the various history books and encyclopedias. The table itself was even partially hidden by a display of whatever “reference book of the month” the school was trying to promote to the students.

“Not like many people come back here anyway.” Blaine would think to himself.

It always provided a sense of sanctuary for him while working on whatever school project he had coming up, so he could spend his free time at home doing fun stuff, like playing video games or whatever super hero cosplay Sam was wanting to try. But something was different this time around, instead of a vacant table, he found himself standing in front of a boy, partially hidden by the display, sitting quietly while writing something down on notebook paper from out of a textbook. 

“Oh.”

Blaine can’t stop himself from speaking nor can he hold back the look of confusion and bewilderment at someone else being in his spot.

At the sound of his voice, the other boy’s head shot up and Blaine found himself staring back at the most beautiful face he’d ever laid eyes on. The boy’s skin appeared almost too smooth to touch and his checks rapidly turn to a deep pink color. His eyes, which look like crystallized flakes of various blues and greens looked away from Blaine’s quickly.

“I didn’t realize other people came back here.” The boy spoke up softly. After a moment he straightened his back and shoulders and held his head a bit higher. There was an unease to the look on his face but also a determination not to back down from whatever it is he thought Blaine was going to do or say. 

Stupidly shaking he head, Blaine cleared his throat.

“Um, yeah. You’re in my spot.”

Making as if he was looking all around the boy turned his attention back to Blaine, who still had yet to move, cocking his eyebrow challengingly. 

“I don’t see anyone’s name anywhere, so I guess it can’t be your spot.”

Blaine’s hand tightened around the strap of his backpack and shuffled his feet a bit.

“It’s not…It’s not that. I just usually always do my homework and studying back here, have since my freshman year and no one else has ever been back here before during this time of day. You’re the first person I’ve ever seen back here, it kind of surprised me. I didn’t mean anything by that. Honest.”

The boy just stared at him carefully before nodding slowly.

“I’m sure it would be a shock, if I’m the first person you’ve seen back here. I hope you don’t mind that I’ve taken a liking to this spot, being the new kid has kind of taken a lot out of me and I needed some space before my dad gets here. He’s running late from work and I’m kind of stranded.”

The boy then looked down and tugged on the long sleeves of his shirt. 

“I don’t mind at all.” Blaine ended up saying, smiling when the boy looked back up at him. “Can I sit with you? Maybe I can keep you company while you wait for your dad.” 

The smile he got was small and hesitant, but it was a smile and so Blaine counts that as a win. 

“I’d like that.”

Blaine smiled back at that and quickly gets himself seated in the chair facing the other boy.

For several long moments they just sat there in silence, staring and looking away.

“Kurt.” The boy spoke up, cheeks turning even darker shades of pink and red. 

“Huh?”

“My name. It’s Kurt. Kurt Hummel.”

Kurt held his hand out and Blaine leaned forward and shook it eagerly grinning like an idiot. 

How can someone go from challenging to shy to unsure to everything in just seconds? 

“You have soft hands.” Blaine found himself saying, stopping as the words register making him cringe. The sound of Kurt’s laugh made it worth it though.

“Uh thanks. I moisturize. There’s no excuse for bad skin care in my opinion, though I think my dad would disagree with me on that one.”

Laughing himself, Blaine smiled again. “I agree, everyone should know and understand the importance of proper skin care.”

“A man after my own heart.” Kurt replied fondly before Blaine sees his eyes widen and he stammers slightly, seemingly embarrassed, and he looked back to his notes he’d been working on before Blaine found him.

“My name’s Blaine.” 

Kurt glanced back up at him, his face redder then ever, his eyes unsure.

“Blaine Anderson.” Blaine added with a hopeful smile and he just ignores Kurt’s last statement, not wanting to embarrass the other boy any further. 

“Nice to meet you, Blaine.”

“Likewise.”

They both took a few minutes to organize themselves and work a bit on whatever school assignment they had to do. It felt nice to Blaine, having someone else there, just sharing his space and enjoying the quiet, together. Blaine loved his best friend Sam, who he’s known since forever, but he could never just be with Sam like he is right now with Kurt.

“Where are you from?” Blaine ended up asking, watching as Kurt glanced once again up from his notes. 

The question caused several emotions to flash across Kurt’s face, most of which he can’t place except for one, the same one he saw upon his arrival, unease.

“Oh, um I moved here from Columbus. I’d been living with my aunt and uncle for the last couple of years but I wanted to come home and spend time with my dad.”

“Really? Why were you living with your aunt and uncle?”

“There was a school better equipped to handle my situation then most around here are, but my dad had a heart attack at the beginning of the school year and I didn’t want to chance—“ Kurt bit his bottom lip and tapped his pencil. “It was just best I came home.”

“Kurt I’m sorry I didn’t know.”

Shaking his head Kurt waved his hand at Blaine and set his pencil down. 

“You're right, you didn’t know. Besides, now you have to tell me something deeply personal to level the playing field.”

Kurt gave him what can best be described as a cheeky bashful grin.

Blaine couldn’t help but smile back and shrugged.

“Well if it’s deeply personal you’re looking for then I’ll just tell you that I’m gay.”

Blaine said it in such an open and casual way because for him he’s always been open about his sexuality and he wanted to be upfront with this new kid, especially since he found himself more and more drawn to him with each passing moment. 

What he hadn’t expected though was how quickly Kurt’s face would fall at his confession, the smile disappearing just as quickly as it had appeared from his face. 

Maybe Blaine had misjudged the situation, misjudged Kurt. Blaine has always enjoyed observing people but sometimes he could miss some pretty big things. 

“I—I am too.” Kurt spoke softly, glancing back at Blaine, his hand nervously tapping his pencil. “I’ve never said that to anyone before.”

Neither of them speak again for several long minutes after that. Blaine could feel his heart hammering hard against his chest. This beautiful boy had just confessed something no one else had ever heard before. Blaine felt honored. 

He opened his mouth to finally say something else but he doesn’t get the chance.

“There you are Kurt! You sure do know how to pick hiding spots buddy.” 

Blaine twisted around to see a man standing just feet from the table. He looked a bit gruff, a smudge or two of what looks like oil on his jeans, a simple blue t-shirt and a trucker cap on his head. 

“I wasn’t hiding dad.” Kurt said with a roll of his eyes as he quickly collected his things. “I just didn’t want to seem too pathetic waiting outside on the curb.”

“You know I would have been here earlier Kurt but—“

“Dad it’s fine. I got to talk with Blaine here and work a little bit on some of my physics notes from class.”

Blaine could sense the ease between father and son, something he wished he could have with his own dad; not that his dad was horrible to him because he wasn’t, it just wasn’t like this. 

“Blaine huh?” Burt Hummel responded looking directly at the boy in question. “You a classmate of Kurt’s?”

Blaine could feel himself tense for a second before shaking his head. “No sir, I usually sit at this table when I need to work on a class project after school, and Kurt was here so we just started talking and…”

Blaine didn’t know what else to say so he just kind of let his words trail off. Burt studied him for a long moment before moving forward putting his focus back on his son.

“Come on Kurt we have to go, Carole and Finn are coming over tonight for dinner and I need to pick up a few things from the store. It was nice meeting you Blaine.” He said quietly glancing back over at Blaine while he motioned for Kurt to get moving.

“Okay, fine. Blaine maybe we’ll run into each other in the hall sometime?” Kurt asked with a grin, and Blaine just nodded in reply. 

Then it happened. He hadn’t expected it and it comes as a surprise, one he had no way of avoiding responding to in the way he does. 

Kurt, doesn’t stand as he anticipated, instead he seemed to “glide” around the chairs while sitting down and once out from behind the display and the back of the table Blaine realizes that Kurt was seated in a wheelchair. 

Blaine’s jaw dropped, not much but enough that Kurt’s carefree smile faded fast and a blank neutral look replaced it as he continued watching Blaine. 

“You’re in…I didn’t…I’m sorry, Kurt. I—“

Shaking his head and then looking towards his dad, Kurt wheeled his way past Blaine.

“I thought he was different.” 

Blaine heard the quiet words Kurt whispered softly to his dad as he made his way out of the library, Burt lingered briefly, his face unreadable before he too turned and followed his son out, and Blaine felt his chest tighten strangely. 

For someone who enjoyed watching people he had a tendency to miss some pretty major things.

_Kurt._

\-----

That night while he lay in bed Blaine could not get Kurt out of his head, especially that last and final look on his face. He had been so open and perfect with Blaine right up until then and then it was nothing but heartbreak. Blaine had wanted to kick himself severally for being so dense. 

It didn’t matter to Blaine that Kurt was in a wheelchair, even if it hurt to know his mobility would be limited. He knew that Kurt wouldn’t know that, because he didn’t know Blaine, and that hurt too. 

He still found himself feeling drawn to Kurt Hummel. The fact that he apparently couldn’t walk didn’t matter at all to him. 

It was just surprising because he hadn’t seen it coming. He was good friends with Artie Abrams, a kid who’s spent years in a wheelchair, who was in Glee club with him and who also had two classes with him. Blaine knew first hand that being wheelchair bound did not make a person less than or whatever else nor does the chairs define the persons in them. Wheelchairs were not deal breakers for Blaine Anderson. 

Blaine hadn’t meant to react like he had, and he hadn’t meant any of it in a mean way. His face always gave him away and he has a hard time controlling it.

“I have to talk to him again.”

Blaine ends up falling into a restless sleep.

\-----

Three days. It took Blaine three days to track Kurt Hummel down, which was kind of surprising since he figured being one of the only two kids in school in a wheelchair Kurt would have stuck out like a sore thumb. 

Blaine even resorted to asking Artie if he knew Kurt, which didn’t garner the response he wanted either.

“Hold up Anderson, just because the new kid is in a chair doesn’t mean I’m going to automatically know him. How would you feel if I assumed you knew every kid that was gay just because you’re gay too?”

Shaking his head Blaine held up his hands in surrender. “Artie I didn’t mean it that way okay? I’m sorry. I just wanted to talk to him again and since he’s the only other kid besides yourself that is in a wheelchair at this school I thought maybe you would have picked up on him being here. I just really need him to know I’m not like everyone else.”

Artie just shook his head and turned to leave. “Yeah well it’s sounding like he was right about that part, because you are sounding just like everybody else. I’m out man.” 

“Artie…”

Blaine tried but he gets ignored as Artie left him alone right outside the choir room since Glee had just let out and school was out for the remainder of the day. 

Sighing out of frustration Blaine ran a hand over his face and tightened the strap of his bag around his shoulder before making his way outside. It was time to go home anyway.

\-----

“It’s you.”

The words come out before he can stop them. Kurt was sitting there on the curb waiting for who Blaine was assuming is his dad to pick him up again. 

Kurt turned towards him, a dark expression etched across his face.

“Come to gawk some more? Maybe you should just take some pictures and post them on facebook or something, get it all over with and spread it across the school as fast as possible.”

Kurt’s words cut deep.

“Kurt, look I—“

“No, you look Blaine.” Kurt spat out turning himself quickly around to face Blaine. “I have had the worst day I’ve had at any school in the past two years, my new designer jacket is fucking ruined thanks to some stupid jock throwing a slushie on me right after home room today. This school sucks at having anything that’s supposed to be handicap accessible, and I have been continuously stared at and mocked since I started here on Monday. I don’t need you adding more to it then you already have. I’m not a zoo animal and I’m exhausted, so please just leave me alone.”

With that Kurt spun himself back to facing out, facing away, not looking back at Blaine who just remained standing there for several long moments before he quietly moved next to Kurt and sat down. 

“I’m sorry you’ve been having it rough, Kurt.” Blaine asserted softly, not even bothering to turn towards the other boy.

“I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable or hurt the other day either. I just hadn’t expected you to be in a wheelchair. It took me by surprise is all. I don’t think less of you because of it either. You’re actually a pretty cool guy and I really enjoyed talking with you. I don’t know what happened to you or whatever but I thought we were on the verge of becoming friends. I don’t have many close friends but you’re someone I would really like to know if you gave me the chance too. I may be dense sometimes but I’m not stupid or cruel or unkind, and I am different from most people, especially at this school. I just wish you’d give me the opportunity to prove that to you. I understand though if you don’t want to.”

Kurt doesn’t say anything at first, in fact Blaine is pretty sure Kurt’s ignoring him completely. Feeling helpless, Blaine stood back up and dusted himself off, glancing one last time at Kurt.

“I’ll never bother you again, and I’m sorry about your jacket. Slushies are a bitch.”

Blaine turned to start towards his car to go home, but Kurt’s soft voice stopped him.

“Artie told me you were looking for me.”

“But he said.—“

“He was trying to make a point.” Kurt spoke up looking over at Blaine. “Principle Figgins introduced Artie to me my first day, he thought we could “band together over our similar lot in life,” whatever the hell that’s supposed to mean.” 

Blaine tentatively smiled at that, Kurt smiled back.

“Can we start over Kurt? Because I really like you and—“

“I really like you too, Blaine.”

Kurt stopped short and Blaine can feel his heart beat faster at that.

“So we can be friends? Even though I can be really dense sometimes?”

Nodding at that Kurt laughed. “Yes, we can be friends.”

Blaine held himself back from clapping at that, and before he was able to think twice about it he pulled his cell phone out and handed it over to Kurt. 

“Great! Here put your number in my phone.”

Kurt looked a bit shocked by that. 

“We’re friends now right? Friends have each other’s numbers. How else am I going to text you annoyingly enduring text messages during class when I’m bored?”

Smiling again at that, Kurt quickly punched his number in and sent himself a text message from Blaine’s phone.

“Yeah, I guess we are.” Kurt said again handing the phone back, his cheeks just a bit pinker then they were moments before.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Will be mentions of bullying and ableism, etc. Angst. 
> 
> Rated: PG for the first few parts, Rated M for the last.
> 
> Originally I intended this to be a two parter, well that's changed and will now have five parts!
> 
> Also, this has been reworked a bit, so I hope it's easier to read. Comments are appreciated, though not necessary. ENJOY! :)

Kurt’s laugh and his smile quickly became two of Blaine’s favorite things as he and Kurt grow into fast friends over the next several weeks, so he was always looking for ways to cause them. 

He and Kurt had begun to hang out all the time, hours following the end of school and whenever Blaine could manage to go over to Kurt’s home. 

Blaine could sense Kurt’s father’s unease with him at first, and in a way Blaine honestly couldn’t blame the man. This was a man, as Blaine would learn, who had lost his wife in a car accident when Kurt was only eight years old; a man whose son just six short years later would end up confined to a wheelchair in yet another car crash. In the first weeks of their friendship, Kurt gave details of his past, details of how he came to be in said wheelchair.

“It was the summer before I was supposed to start high school.” Kurt said as he and Blaine sat together in the dining room of his home, it was the first time Blaine had been invited over to hang out. Burt was still at work and they had decided to do a bit of their homework together. 

Blaine watched on as Kurt spoke, his voice almost at a whisper. The boy barely made eye contact with Blaine as he recounted the accident. 

“My father had picked me up from school and we were on our way home. It happened so fast…I don’t even think my dad saw the other car. Some guy who had apparently been drinking since he had woken up that day ran a stop sign and well…” Kurt just moved his hands up and down indicating his wheelchair. 

Blaine sat shocked and felt extremely saddened, saddened for both Kurt and his father. He could not even begin to imagine the pain and hurt these two people had been through in such a short time. 

Kurt was silent for a long moment after that and Blaine wasn’t sure what he could say to any of what he had just heard. 

“Please don’t judge my dad, Blaine.” Kurt pleaded looking at him with an unreadable expression on his face.

Shaking his head Blaine leaned forward reaching out for Kurt’s hand with his own.

“Kurt I would never—“

“I thought he was bad when my mom died, but after the accident it was so much worse. I remember there being days on end that went by when he was supposed to be there in the hospital with me and he wasn’t, so I called my aunt. I remember crying to her and telling her how much I wished my mom was still here and that I felt like I was losing my dad and…” Kurt sighed loudly. “It was bad. My dad took it really hard. He blamed himself for what happened. His only son was severely injured and he came out of it with barely a scratch on him. My dad became distant and he was pretty much confined to his room. Here I was, in the hospital for the first few months, and my mother’s sister had to come to town and she tried to help out in whatever way she could. She saw how bad everything had gotten so she sat down with my dad and talked him into getting some help for himself. She told him there was no way he could be there for me, no way he could take care of me in the state he was in, so she offered to take me back to live with her and my uncle in Columbus while he got himself back together. “

Blaine squeezed Kurt’s hand as his listened, his heart breaking more and more with every word he heard. 

“So I moved to Columbus, I was enrolled in this amazing school that went out of its way to ensure kids like me had everything they needed, and my aunt had me start counseling. My dad and I would talk at least once a week and he would come and visit me as much as he could. It was good for both of us really, we needed to heal and work through everything in different ways and I am really glad my aunt did what she did. My uncle too, he stood by my aunt and agreed with the whole situation. I honestly don’t think I’d be here today if my aunt hadn’t stepped up like she did.”

“Kurt.” 

Blaine watched as Kurt looked up from where he had been staring at their joined hands. 

“I’m glad you’re still here.”

Kurt’s eyes watered a bit more then they already were at that and he took a deep breath before pulling his hand away and he sat up straighter. 

“You are such a sap, Blaine Anderson.” Kurt said with a small smile.

Blaine shrugged looking back to his homework, “You know you love me.” 

He didn’t see how Kurt’s face softened; a look of fondness appeared on it as he watched Blaine scribble down a few words on his paper.

Kurt sighed again softly. “You know you’re my best friend, right?”

At that Blaine was back to looking at Kurt, whose cheeks had become tinged with a light shade of pink. 

Smiling Blaine simply spoke, “You’re my best friend too, Kurt Hummel.”

\----

Over the next several months Kurt and Blaine became pretty much inseparable, going everywhere and anywhere together. Since they didn’t have any classes together, this usually meant doing a lot together outside of school. 

They seemed to get funny looks no matter where they went, but Blaine didn’t care and neither it seemed did Kurt. They genuinely loved being together. Sometimes Sam would join them, and he actually seemed to help Kurt break out of his shell even more then Blaine had. It was such a wonderful thing for Blaine to witness. Their junior year of high school was coming to an end soon and they would have the entire summer to spend together. It was also around this time things started to change, at least for Blaine, between the two friends.

Sure Blaine had always noticed how wonderful and beautiful Kurt was, that was obvious from the start and he also became obsessed with his laugh and his smile, but it was the many other things about Kurt that started to consume his attention. Blaine couldn’t help how he would find himself hanging onto Kurt’s every word as he spoke and he couldn’t help it if his laugh was the loudest after hearing Kurt make a witty and sarcastic remark, that would usually earn him a weird look from Sam but Blaine didn’t care. He was also noticing how toned Kurt’s arms were or how nicely his chest was filling out and how broad his shoulders looked in pretty much anything he wore. Blaine was obsessing over his best friend and it was freaking him out, not because he didn’t want to like Kurt that way, but because he didn’t want to scare Kurt away. 

He doubted if Kurt would ever like him like that. Why would he when Blaine knew Kurt could have anyone he wanted?

Sam kind of helped change things for him, because he’s helpful like that.

“So dude, what’s up with you and Kurt?” He asked out of the blue while the two of them sat on his bedroom floor playing video games.

Confused Blaine shot a quick glance over at Sam. “Uh what do mean what’s up with me and Kurt?”

Sam managed to shoot a few more times before shrugging. “Like are you guys ever going to start dating or what?”

That caught Blaine’s attention.

“What?”

“I mean that’s cool and all if you don’t, because I know just because you both like dudes doesn’t mean you’re going to like each other like that. I get it. But—“

“But what Sam?” Blaine asked feeling exasperated as he could feel his heart pounding hard against his chest.

Sam sighed loudly and paused the game turning towards Blaine.

“But with the way you guys are always together, the way you look at each other, I don’t get why you wouldn’t put everyone out of their misery and just date each other.”

“What do you mean the way we look at each other? And who is everyone?”

Sam rolled his eyes at Blaine. “Blaine come on man, seriously? Everyone can see there’s something going on between the two of you. I mean Kurt looks at you like you the sun rises and sets in your hair and man don’t think I haven’t noticed how you lose focus every time you make eye contact with him.”

Blaine was speechless, literally speechless.

“Look, all I’m saying is it’s pretty obvious to anyone with eyes that you guys like each other, so why don’t you just bite the bullet and go out already?”

Blaine felt his heart leap at the thought.

“I’ll think about it.” 

“Oh!” Sam practically jumped up from where he sat, not acknowledging Blaine’s response. “Why don’t you ask Kurt to Junior Prom man? I bet he’d love that! Isn’t he into fashion and crap?” 

“Uh yeah.”

Was all Blaine could get out before Sam turned back to the game and un-paused it. Blaine must have died three times in a row before noticing, but his mind was elsewhere.

\---

On the following Monday, Blaine really tried to gauge Kurt’s reaction to him bringing up prom. 

“So prom should be exciting, yeah?” He said as he and Kurt made their way towards their next class, which happened to be one of the few classes they had close to each other. 

Kurt didn’t really show any kind of reaction to it. He simply shrugged as he wheeled himself down the hall. 

“I guess.”

Well Blaine couldn’t really work with that so he tried again. “I mean it’ll be a perfect night for fashion right?”

Kurt stopped abruptly at that and spun around to look at Blaine. 

“Look Blaine, I know you and Sam and whoever else might have big plans for prom, but I don’t. It’s not exactly an event that is made for people like me.”

“Kurt come on, I mean Artie’s going.”

“Yeah, well that’s Artie and it’s his choice to go. When I used to imagine what going to my junior prom would be like it wasn’t like this. I am not going to prom, so can we please stop talking about it already?”

Blaine could only stand there as Kurt wheeled himself away and into his next class.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Will be mentions of bullying and ableism, etc. Angst. 
> 
> Rated: PG for the first few parts, Rated M for the last.
> 
> Originally I intended this to be a two parter, well that's changed and will now have five parts!
> 
> Also, this has been reworked a bit, so I hope it's easier to read. Comments are appreciated, though not necessary. ENJOY! :)

“So what? You’re not going to prom?” Sam asked as he and Blaine make their way to the choir room.

“I don’t see why this is such an issue Sam. I don’t want to go if Kurt’s not going. End of story.”

“Look dude I know you’re totally hung up on him but—“

“Just drop it, okay?” Blaine said louder then he intended as they came to a stop outside the choir room, which garnered him a few looks from Rachel, Mercedes, and Santana. 

He didn’t want to sound harsh but he had already made up his mind.

“Sam I know you want us to go and hang out and I so would, if it wasn’t for Kurt alright? Plus, this is only our junior prom so for me it’s not that big of a deal to miss it. I promise next year we’ll make a huge deal out of prom, but this year I’m not going.”

Sam considered him for a moment before nodding. “Okay deal. Go hang out with Kurt but I am so going to hold you to senior prom dude, that is non-negotiable.”

Laughing lightly Blaine shook Sam’s hand. “Deal.”

\----

Kurt was laid out on the couch, his dad was out on a date with Carole so he’s had the house to himself for hours. All he could think about was Blaine and how much fun he and everyone else must be having at prom. It had hurt him to shut Blaine down like he had but the idea of going to prom like he was hurt him more than not going at all. Not to mention that the one person he wanted to go with (Blaine) hadn’t shown any interest in going with him. 

_Maybe if he had…_

“No.” Kurt thought to himself. “You still wouldn’t have gone.” 

It didn’t make it all hurt any less then it already did.

The knock at the door brought him out of his thoughts. Sighing, he heaved himself off the couch and rolled to the door.

“Coming! Just a second!” He called out as he unlatched the door and pulled it open.

His heart nearly stopped. “Blaine? What are you doing here?”

The other boy smiled almost bashfully while he held up a large pizza box. He was also dressed impeccably, bow tie and all. Kurt could swear he could feel his heart swoon. 

“I’m here to spend junior prom with my best friend.”

Kurt just looked at him like he’s crazy. It didn’t make any sense. 

“But I—I thought—What about Sam and going with everybody else and…and…”

Blaine smiled again, and Kurt could see him blush a bit as he looked away for a moment.

“I didn’t want to go knowing you weren’t there, Kurt.”

Blaine returned his gaze to Kurt who could feel his heart rate pick up.

Unable to find words at that Kurt moved out of Blaine’s way and let him enter.

“I got pepperoni and extra cheese if that’s okay?” Blaine asked gently, unsure of where he should place the pizza.

Smiling Kurt reached for the box instead and snatched it from Blaine’s hands. “Sounds perfect to me! You up for a movie?”

“As long as it’s not anything involving zombies or anything remotely undead I’m down for it. Sam’s been kind of obsessed with those movies lately.”

Kurt raised his eyebrow and gave a slightly judgmental look at his best friend. 

“I’m going to ignore the fact you thought me watching anything like that was an actual possibility, and tell you that I was just starting ‘Moulin Rouge.’” He said before adding quickly, “ I mean if you’re okay with that.” 

The bright smile that spread across Blaine’s face made Kurt feel giddy. He always looked so good when he smiled, in fact he looked even better then he usually did; he looked perfect actually.

“I like the bow-tie by the way. Special occasion?” Kurt asked playful wheeling past Blaine to the couch. He put the pizza box on the coffee table and lifted the lid. 

He couldn’t help the moan that escaped his lips as he took in the scent of all the cheese and pepperoni the box had to offer. It was greasy, extremely unhealthy, and so completely perfect to Kurt. 

“You’re adorable.”

Those words made Kurt stop and look back at Blaine who just stood there watching him, his cheeks pinker then ever but with a smile that caused Kurt’s stomach twist in the most pleasant of ways.

“Um, thank you?” He said lightly, but it came out sounding more like a question. He hadn’t been described as adorable since he was eight and most certainly not by the one boy he’d developed a rather unfortunate crush on, the same boy who also happened to be his best friend.

There was an awkward pause where neither boy really knew what to say next so Blaine, after taking a deep breath, offered to get them something to drink as well as some plates to eat the pizza with.

“I wouldn’t want you to get any greasy on any piece of your fabulous wardrobe Kurt Hummel.” He spoke with another smile as he took his seat next to Kurt on the couch.

Kurt rolled his eyes good-naturedly and fought back a grin. “As if I would let anything like that come in contact with my clothes. Who do you take me for Blaine Anderson?” 

Laughing Blaine just took a slice for himself and sat back as Kurt hit play on the remote. 

The awkwardness from before was quickly forgotten, as they found themselves totally immersed in the movie. 

Blaine though admittedly had trouble at certain points keeping his eyes on the film any and every time Kurt sighed longingly at what was happening on the screen between Christian and Satine. 

“Do you think that love like that really exists?” He asked without warning, catching Blaine off guard. 

Blaine could feel his heart beat a little bit quicker at that. “Of course I do.”

Sighing again Kurt looked down at his half eaten slice of pizza and began picking at the crust. 

Concerned Blaine asked, “Kurt what’s wrong?”

Kurt didn’t look up at first, he placed his plate onto the table in front of him and wiped his hands off on one of the napkins Blaine had brought from the kitchen. 

“You know I used to fantasize about what it would be like. Being in love I mean. I used to wonder what it would feel like, what would the boy I fell in love with would look and be like, how would it feel to have him love me back. It would scare me so much because I had just started realizing that I liked boys at that point but now…” Kurt trailed off, unable to meet Blaine’s curious gaze. 

“But now what Kurt?” Blaine asked nudging his shoulder with Kurt’s. 

Taking a deep breath, Kurt made himself look directly at Blaine as he spoke again, although his words ended up coming out softer then he intended.

“But now I don’t see how any of those things matter anyway, because who in their right mind would ever fall in love with me?”

Blaine couldn’t help reaching out immediately and taking Kurt’s hand in his. How was it that Kurt couldn’t see how perfect he was? That any guy would be lucky to be with him, to love him?

“Kurt, I—“

“I know what you’re going to try and say Blaine, so just don’t okay?” Kurt said abruptly cutting him off. He pulled his hand away from Blaine and crossed his arms in front of himself.

Blaine was unable to think of anything to say even though he had a million things he wanted to tell Kurt.

“I mean I can’t even go to a stupid dance with a guy I like and share a dance to a song like that.” Kurt added with a touch of sadness to his voice as he pointed to the tv screen.

Blaine turned towards it and saw that the “Come What May” sequence was about to start, and then before he could think to stop himself, he paused the movie and got to his feet while looking right at Kurt, who simply looked up at him in confusion.

“May I have this dance?”

Kurt just stared at him in disbelief, his head slowly shaking. 

“Blaine what are you doing? I can’t even stand so how could I—“

“I can hold you up.” Blaine said now cutting Kurt off. “I promise I wont let you fall.”

When Kurt still didn’t respond so Blaine added, “It’s just us here, Kurt. Come on, everybody deserves one dance on prom night.”

Blaine watched as Kurt slowly gave in to the request. “How—what do we—how do we—“ 

Without thinking about it, Blaine knelt down beside Kurt and took both his hands in his and placed them over his shoulders.

“Just wrap your arms around my neck and hold on, I wont let you fall I promise.”

Nodding dumbly and staring, Kurt gripped his arms tightly around Blaine who un-paused the movie and hoisted Kurt up with him. 

Blaine tried not to think about the fact that now he was touching Kurt, his best friend and the guy who he was head over heels for, on the ass. He could feel himself blushing at the thought, not helped by Kurt holding onto him tightly and pressing his face into the place where his neck meets his shoulder.

Kurt started to laugh lightly, causing Blaine to look down at him. 

“You just wanted a chance to grab my ass, Blaine Anderson.” 

Blaine blushed a bit more at that but he could see Kurt’s defenses slowly going up, he always used his wit to cover up when he was feeling vulnerable.

“Well from one best friend to another, I must say it is a rather nice ass, Kurt Hummel.”

That broke the tension and he could feel Kurt relax a bit in his arms.

“Seriously though Kurt, if you’re uncomfortable I can—“

Kurt’s hold on him tightened as he shook his head.

“Shh, Blaine the song’s starting.”

Blaine, who wasn’t used to the extra weight, just started swaying slowly to the song. The moment should have felt awkward. It should have felt weird. But it was Kurt and Blaine, and it was…well not. 

Blaine began to hum along with the song and before he knew it he was singing along softly with the movie.

“Never knew, it could feel like this…” Blaine’s voice sounded soft and gentle.

Again he felt Kurt tighten his grip around him. It was so surreal for both of them, together in the moment. Blaine wanted nothing more but for time to stop so he could stay like that with Kurt, forever. His heart beat even more rapidly at the thought. 

“Seasons may change, winter to spring…” Blaine continued.

“But I love you.” 

Blaine stopped at the sound of Kurt’s softly sung words, and he gazed down to see Kurt looking right back at him. Blaine’s eyes looked down briefly at Kurt’s lips, they were so close, and he could practically feel himself being pulled in by his feelings for Kurt. 

“Kurt, I—“

“Blaine, please.”

Kurt’s softly spoken plea was all it took for him to close the distance between them; his lips upon Kurt’s lips, and it was glorious. It was everything and nothing like he imagined kissing Kurt would be like. He could feel his skin tingling everywhere it touched Kurt, his lips more so then anywhere else. He tightened his hold on Kurt and kissed the other boy just a bit harder. If this was what kissing his best friend was like all the time, he never ever wanted to stop. Blaine felt like he could live off just Kurt’s lips and the taste of him. It's Kurt’s gentle whimper that prompted Blaine to pull back slightly, breaking him out of his thoughts; he was fearful he had hurt him. 

“Did I hurt you?” 

Blaine’s vision cleared up a bit and he could see tears in Kurt’s eyes, which concerned him, but there was also a huge smile on his face. 

Shaking his head, Kurt even somewhat laughed at the question. “No, Blaine, you didn’t hurt me.” 

Blaine can’t stop smiling back at him, but before he was able to go back in for another kiss the sound of someone clearing their throat stops them both cold. Kurt went completely still and ridged in Blaine’s arms, and Blaine glanced up and over Kurt’s shoulder to find Burt standing there with an unreadable look on his face. That’s when Blaine remembered Kurt hadn’t come out to his dad yet which explained Kurt’s silent and terrified reaction. 

“I’m just going to sit you back down now, ok?” 

Kurt doesn’t respond, but he does nod. He keeps his eyes on the ground, not displaying any emotion at all on his face.

“You didn’t mention Blaine was coming over tonight.” Burt’s voice carried as he walked slowly into the living room as Blaine helped Kurt settle himself back on the couch.

Blaine could see that Kurt’s face had gone a very dark shade of red and he seemed to still be unable to look either Blaine or his dad in the eye. 

“He—He didn’t know I was coming over tonight, sir.” Blaine spoke instead, making Burt focus on him, albeit briefly. “Tonight was junior prom, and I knew Kurt wasn’t going, and I didn’t really feel like going myself, not if he wasn’t, so I just dropped by unannounced. Kurt had no idea I was coming over, so please don’t be mad at him. He had nothing to do with—“ Blaine stopped when Burt held his hand up for him to be silent. 

Burt looked both impressed and concerned as he crossed his arms. “Is that true Kurt?” He asked instead, his eyes looking down at Kurt who remained looking down at his hands, which were clasped tightly in his lap.

“Yes.”

Even in that one word Blaine could hear Kurt’s fear, his fear of what his father was going to do now that he knew about Kurt, the fear of not knowing what came next. Blaine thought Burt must have heard it too, because Burt’s face softened and he let his guard down a bit at his son’s response. 

Burt looked over to Blaine and sighed. “Blaine, it was nice of you to spend the evening with my son, I’m sure he appreciated it. But I think it’s time you head home now, Kurt and I need to have a long overdue talk.”

Nodding Blaine looked back down at Kurt who was now looking back at him with a somewhat scared expression on his face. 

“I’ll call you.” Was all Blaine managed to get out as he stopped the movie again and made his way towards the front door.

The last thing he saw before the door shut was Kurt looking down again as Burt took the seat next to him on the couch. 

\---

The silence between Burt and Kurt after Blaine left was almost defining. Kurt could feel his heart going a mile a minute and he wanted nothing more then to be anywhere but where he currently was. His dad just sat there watching him for several long moments before he sat up straight and leaned back against the couch. 

“So Kurt, is there something you want to tell me?” 

Burt watched his son fidget nervously where he sat. It kind of made him feel like any other father who walked in on their kid kissing someone. Before everything that had happened, he used to imagine getting to go through something like this, getting to give his son a hard time about it while feeling a bit of joy that he’s actually found somebody to experience those things with. 

Sure the “kind of somebody” had changed from what it was years ago, girls became boys from an early age as Burt started to realize his kid was special and different in more ways than one, but that never really bothered him; he just never thought he’d get to experience this so much earlier than he anticipated. Ever since the accident and after what followed it, Kurt definitely withdrew a lot, and Burt couldn’t fault him for that. It just hurt like hell watching his kid, who had started to become ambitious and confident in himself lose that spark. Burt thought maybe when Kurt went to college he’d go through this, but that was before. It wasn’t until his son met Blaine that Burt saw a glimmer of that again from Kurt, and Burt could definitely see how much Kurt had taken a liking to the other boy; which both terrified as well as delighted Burt. He had to admit though, seeing another kid’s hands on his own kid’s ass didn’t sit well with him, so it was best not to dwell on that.

“Kurt, are you going to answer me?” Burt asked again, patiently waiting for his son to speak up.

“Please don’t hate me.”

Kurt’s voice broke as he put his face in his hands and Burt could hear the sobs as Kurt hunched over into himself. Immediately he moved in and pulled his son into his arms and held him tightly. Burt kicked himself for drawing this out, but he never thought Kurt would be so afraid of him, his own son. Burt rubbed Kurt’s back as his continued to cry into Burt’s shirt. 

“Hey, hey now. I don’t hate you Kurt, and I could never hate you. You’re my son and I love you more then anything.”

Kurt’s cries softened and he looked up at his father who just smiled back at him. 

“So you’re—you’re not mad at me?”

Shaking his head, Burt pulled Kurt a bit closer and leaned them both back against the couch, he kissed his son’s temple and chuckled lightly. 

“No Kurt, I’m not mad at you. I could never be mad at you over something that’s just a part of who you are, but I do think we need to set up some rules about having boys over while I’m not here from here on out.”

Burt was only half joking with that last bit but he felt Kurt relax some so he was glad for that. 

“I really have wanted to tell you, Dad. I swear, but I just didn’t know how too. Then I started over thinking everything and my worries on how you’d react just got bigger and bigger and then I just didn’t know what to do about any of it.”

“Well, just so you know I’m here if you ever need me, ok? These last couple of years I’ve been kinda trying to educate myself on things about, well certain things, for myself and in case you had any questions.” Burt said. 

Kurt’s face turned bright red again. “Dad!”

“What?” Burt asked while laughing. “I wanted to make sure my son knew I was there for him, and I wanted to make sure I was ready for this conversation.”

“As much as I appreciate you thinking about me Dad, I’ve only ever been kissed one time and that was about ten minutes ago so you really don’t need to worry. I’m not even sure what’s going to happen between Blaine and myself now, but we’re—I’m a long ways off from doing anything more then that.”

“Oh, I know you are, but I still feel like this is the perfect opportunity for us to have ‘the talk,’ because it’s long overdue.”

Groaning Kurt covered his face again, trying to prepare himself mentally for what was about to happen.

It didn’t work.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Will be mentions of bullying and ableism, etc. Angst.
> 
> Rated: PG for the first few parts, Rated M for the last.
> 
> Originally I intended this to be a two parter, well that's changed and will now have five parts!
> 
> Also, this has been reworked a bit, so I hope it's easier to read. Comments are appreciated, though not necessary. ENJOY! :)

Kurt called Blaine instead.

It comes a couple of hours after he left and Blaine’s mind had been running over the possible scenarios of what could have happened between Kurt and his dad, and as anxious as he was to call Kurt he wasn’t sure when the right time for it would be.

So he was sitting on his bed, having just finished getting ready for bed, wearing his pajamas, and he was staring at his phone in his hand when it began to ring. 

It was Kurt. 

Without hesitating he answered on the first ring.

“Kurt is everything okay?”

There was a slight pause before he heard Kurt’s voice.

“Yeah everything’s good. Is it ok that I called?”

Letting out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding Blaine rubbed a hand over his face.

“Of course it’s ok, Kurt. I’m just glad to hear your voice. I know when I left things were a bit tense and awkward.”

“It was weird, but my dad and I talked about things and…” Blaine could hear him take a deep breath. “He was actually okay with me being gay and…and…and he gave me ‘The Talk,’ Blaine. ‘The Talk.’ Do you know how mortifying that was for me?” 

Blaine wasn’t able to stop the chuckle that left him at hearing that.

“It’s not funny Blaine.” Kurt spoke indignantly. “And to make it even worse then it already was, he gave me pamphlets Blaine. Pamphlets!” 

Blaine snorted loudly at that and laughed even harder. 

“Kurt your dad cares, and I think it’s really awesome he did that for you.”

Kurt made a noise on the other end, obviously put off by what Blaine was saying.

“So, have you read any of them?” Blaine couldn’t help but ask cheekily. 

“What?! Of course not Blaine. God, are you kidding? I put them in the very far back corner of the darkest drawer in my desk. If I could I’d bleach my brain to forget this whole night.”

Blaine stopped drumming his fingers against his knee and reclined back on his bed, holding the phone close to his ear. 

“I wouldn’t say the whole night was bad, I mean there were some good things that happened wouldn’t you agree?”

Kurt didn’t respond right away but when he did Blaine could hear the smile in his voice.

“Yeah, there were some good things that happened.” Kurt whispered softly.

“Like slow dancing to arguably one of the most romantic songs in recent cinematic history with your best friend who also happens to be the best looking kid in school, for one.”

Kurt laughed lightly at that.

“Yeah, there is that.”

“As well as the other thing that happened.”

“Oh, well I wouldn’t say that matters much though.” 

Blaine sat up a bit at that. What did Kurt mean by that? The kiss did matter…Right?

“I mean even though you grabbed my ass, you kind of had too. So I don’t think that counts.” Kurt continued before he started laughing again.

“You’re terrible Kurt. You know that right?”

Blaine can’t help but laugh with him and he shook his head at the idea that Kurt would think the kiss they shared was anything but special.

“I know.” Kurt said lightly. “I really enjoyed the kiss too, in case you didn’t know.”

Blaine smiled dopily at that while looking up at his ceiling. 

“I did too, Kurt. It was really nice. ”

Kurt went quiet again and Blaine wasn’t sure what to make of it. 

“Kurt? You still there?”

“What happens now, Blaine?” Kurt’s question was rushed and he sounded a bit breathy.

Blaine thought for a moment about what Kurt was asking. He knew what he wanted, but he wasn’t completely sure where Kurt wanted things to go even if he felt he had a good hunch.

“Well…I figured we’d finish our conversation, go to bed, and maybe tomorrow we could meet up for a nice Saturday lunch at Breadstix.”

“Like a date?” Kurt asked softly. 

Smiling and nodding to himself Blaine responded promptly. “Yeah, like a date. I mean if you want it to be one.”

“I—I do. Want that I mean. I want it to be one, Blaine.”

“Me too, Kurt. I want that too.”

\---

Monday arrived quicker then either Blaine or Kurt would have liked, but Saturday had been wonderful and Sunday they’d spent most of the day chatting away on the phone. So the reality of school and Monday hit them both kind of hard, when all they wanted to do was spend every waking moment together. Blaine couldn’t help pouting a bit as he closed his locker door and he glanced down at Kurt who had a sad look on his face as he finished zipping up his backpack. 

Sam took one look at them both when he arrived just moments later and rolled his eyes.

“Guys seriously, you look like someone just broke your favorite video game or something.”

Kurt looked up at Sam as if the thought disgusted him, and Blaine just shook his head. 

“Sam can you just not start right now, ok? We’re not in the mood.” Blaine said.

Sam glanced between the two and noticed how Kurt looked up at Blaine almost bashfully and Blaine kind of blushed and looked away smiling like an idiot. It hit Sam what was happening and he couldn’t help but let out an excited “Dude!” 

He charged towards Blaine and literally lifted him up and spun him around.

“Sam! Sam! Put me down!”

Catching a few of the stares from people walking by in the hall, Sam composed himself to the best of his abilities. 

“Oh, sorry man. I’m just super excited about what’s finally happened with you guys. ‘Cause I mean, it’s about time.”

He looked between the two other boys, both blushing darker then he could have ever imagined anyone blushing.

“Is it that obvious?” Kurt asked smiling a bit despite the deep blush. 

“Well, not anymore obvious then you guys have been lately. I mean the way you guys have been looking at each other has been kind of a dead give away, but I could just sense something was different. You know how that kid from that movie ‘The Sixth Sense’ could see dead people, well it’s like that, but you know…without the dead people.”

Blaine could tell Kurt was trying very hard not to roll his eyes at Sam, but the way his face seemed to grow a bit darker even with that ridiculous analogy made Kurt look even more adorable. 

“I guess on that note, I should get to class. It was nice seeing you Sam.” Kurt said starting to wheel himself forward, “And Blaine?”

Blaine perked up and smiled at Kurt. “Yeah?”

“I think we should have lunch in the library.”

Confused Blaine tilts his head sideways. “Why would we eat—“

Sam hit his shoulder breaking Blaine’s train of thought. “Ouch! Sam! That hurt.”

Ignoring Blaine, Sam just looked over at Kurt who was now looking a bit nervous.

“He’ll love to have lunch with you in the library, Kurt. I’ll make sure he shows up.”

Smiling timidly at that, Kurt nodded before rolling away.

“What the hell was that Sam?!” Blaine asked rubbing his shoulder.

“Dude I’m sorry about your shoulder, ok? But when Kurt asked you to go make out in the library and you didn’t jump at the opportunity right away, I had to step in man.”

Blaine just stared at Sam in confusion. “What are you talking about Sam? All he said was he thought we should eat in the library for lunch.”

“Blaine nobody goes to the library to just eat lunch. The place is empty during that time, so kids go there and make out during that period. It’s like a law here…or something.”

“Since when?” Blaine hadn’t noticed this trend, but again he’d never had someone he had wanted to make out with before so maybe he’d missed something.

“Since always dude. Trust me on this one, Kurt wants to get his mack on with you.”

Blaine couldn’t help smiling at that, and the more he thought about it, the more the idea became more and more appealing to him. He could definitely get used to making out with Kurt, especially considering all the kissing they’d done over the weekend.

\---

School only lasted another week before letting out for the summer. Kurt and Blaine couldn’t have been more relived because they hated not spending every free moment they had together. Together they decided over the first few days of summer that they could officially call themselves boyfriends. The word was exciting for both of them to say and they enjoyed saying it, to whomever would listen and as frequently as they possibly could, but it kind of drove some of their loved ones a bit mad after a while. 

Kurt’s dad got to the point of rolling his eyes every time Kurt would mention “his boyfriend this” or “his boyfriend that.” He’d try and say, “He has a name Kurt, remember?” 

But Kurt would just sigh with a look that kind of put Burt on edge and then he’d carry on as if his dad hadn’t just spoken. 

Sam ended up forfeiting during several gaming sessions he and Blaine would have, all while throwing popcorn (if it was on hand) or pillows at his friend.

“Dude! I know Kurt’s your boyfriend, and I know you’re his boyfriend. I think you guys get select amnesia or something when you start talking about each other because you seem to forget each others’ name and well…you may want to see a doctor about that.”

Blaine would only respond by throwing a pillow at Sam. 

They’re make out sessions began to get pretty heated as well over the summer (but they had discussed and agreed it would be best to take things slow), often ending in one or both boys shying away from the other while explaining that it would be best if they “cooled it” for a bit. Kurt had explained early on (albeit quiet shyly) that even though he couldn’t walk, certain things below the waist still functioned normally and that he had feeling in those same important areas. (“Yes, Blaine I could literally feel your hands on my ass.”)

Blaine loved seeing this side of Kurt. Kurt would really get into it, and more often then not it would have to be Blaine who pulled back first. The look of longing and want on Kurt’s face when this happened made Blaine want to forget about their plan to take it slow and just go with it. It was so thrilling and new to feel and to be wanted by someone like that and he could tell Kurt loved how their relationship was progressing as well. 

There was one thing though that Blaine found himself enjoying in a way he hadn’t anticipated before. Whenever they were able to spend several hours alone together at his home (thanks to his parents busy schedule), Blaine would always insist on carrying Kurt into his room. Thankfully his room was on the first floor so Kurt could wheel himself to the door, but Blaine would promptly pick Kurt up and walk with him inside and then over to the bed. It felt like the most intimate thing in the world, even more so then the heavy make out session that would usually follow. This was Kurt being vulnerable in front of Blaine and accepting his help, even though he didn’t need it.

The first time Blaine had carried him to the bed, Kurt had turned so red and had laughed so nervously that Blaine had no choice but to kiss him senseless. Blaine knew it took a lot for Kurt to let his guard down like that and Blaine felt honored that Kurt was allowing him in like that. 

Together, after they needed to separate for a bit, they would just lie there on his bed and sometimes they’d talk about nothing and everything, while at other times they’d just lie there and watch each other. It was far from uncomfortable and Blaine loved every moment of it. He’d take Kurt’s hand in his and kiss each of his fingers, all while keeping his eyes locked with Kurt’s. Blaine could tell Kurt’s breath would catch with each touch of his lips to his fingers. He loved having that affect on Kurt and witnessing it first hand, because it reminded him of how much Kurt affected him. 

“You know, I used to think the sexiest thing in the world was the touch of the fingertips.” Kurt said, swallowing audibly as Blaine kissed his last few fingers. 

“Is that so?” Blaine asked gently letting Kurt’s hand go and wrapping his hands around his waist. “And what is your opinion on the matter now?”

Kurt’s face grew serious as he moved his hand up to grip Blaine’s shoulder. 

“I still think it’s pretty sexy.” 

And with that he pulled Blaine towards him and kissed him hard on the mouth.

Blaine realized that summer that he was the luckiest guy in the world. 

\---

Their first major fight comes right at the start of the new school year. And at least at first, it seemed to come out of nowhere for Blaine who ended up shell shocked at the end of it as well as feeling absolutely horrible for what he ended up saying to Kurt.

It was the weekend right before school started, and Blaine had been invited to Sam’s for an all day and all night non-stop gaming marathon. It was something they’d been doing annually since their freshman year of high school. They’d met the summer before when Sam and his family had moved into the neighborhood. It had become a tradition for them and it was something Blaine had always looked forward to taking part in. 

He had been hanging out with Kurt the Wednesday before, having their weekly movie date while Burt was out with Carole, that itself was becoming a weekly tradition for them as a couple. It had been nice. Kurt’s dad had treated them to Chinese food, which was nice for a change, and Blaine had brought the movie. They would watch bits of the movie and then make out for several minutes before returning their attention back to the movie before starting to make out again, which continued until the movie ended. Afterwards, they just sat on the couch and talked, which wasn’t out of the ordinary either, they would usually do this until Burt came home and then Blaine would leave for the night. 

“So, I wanted to ask you something.” Kurt had said taking Blaine’s hand in his. 

He seemed nervous so Blaine squeezed his hand reassuringly. 

“Ask away.”

Smiling Kurt took a deep breath. “This weekend, my aunt and uncle are coming in from Columbus and on Saturday night we’re having a family dinner. It would mean a lot to me if you would join us.”

He looked so hopeful in asking, that Blaine almost instantly gave in and agreed, but then he had remembered that he already had plans with Sam. He couldn’t miss this weekend with Sam, plus he figured Kurt wouldn’t mind much because they had already spent quite a bit of time together the last few days. 

“Kurt, you know I’d normally jump at the invitation, but I already have plans with Sam on Saturday.”

“But this means a lot to me Blaine. It’s just one night. Couldn’t you and Sam just reschedule whatever is you two have planned for some other night?”

Blaine didn’t like how Kurt just seemed to see his plans as being unimportant, at least in comparison to his own. It irritated him quite a bit actually.

“Well, my plans with Sam mean a lot to me Kurt. This is kind of a yearly thing for Sam and I, and I know you want me at your family dinner but I’ve been waiting for this all year. I can’t just reschedule just because it doesn’t suit your wants.” He spoke letting his irritation show.

Kurt pulled his hand away and looked hurt at Blaine’s tone but he just sat up straighter and crossed his arms.

“And what exactly is so important that you cannot in any possible way reschedule for another night?”

“It’s our yearly all day/all night gaming marathon. Sam and I have been doing it since Freshman year.” Blaine noticed Kurt swallow at that before dropping his gaze to his hands. “I wont just bail on him ok?”

“Blaine, I get that you guys have this tradition but it’s really important for me to have you—“

Exasperated Blaine stood up. “I said no, Kurt! I know we’re boyfriends now but I do have people I like to see outside of you ok? I get that this dinner is important and that your aunt and uncle are coming in, and it’s nice you want to include me but I made a commitment to Sam and I’m going to his house. End of story.”

Kurt just looked at him, his eyes narrowing and Blaine could almost swear he saw tears start to form in his eyes.

“So you’re choosing video games over me? Is that what you’re saying?” Kurt asked darkly.

“You’re being ridiculous and unreasonable Kurt.”

“No, I’m just trying to make sure I understand completely that my boyfriend is choosing video games over me.”

“Have I ever stopped you from doing anything, Kurt? And I mean ever?! No! Because I understand that you need your space and that you do other things outside of us. Apparently, unlike you, I get that this relationship involves two people not just one!” Blaine could feel his voice rising and he could see Kurt was not backing down.

This was not how he saw the night going.

“I’m not saying you can’t do things outside of our relationship Blaine. I’m not! This dinner is really important to me and I’ve been trying to think of ways to invite you to it for months now, and I wouldn’t keep on like this if it was just a regular dinner—“

“Kurt! For the last time I said no!”

Blaine practically shouted the last word and Kurt was glaring at him. He never thought he’d be on the receiving end of one of those looks from Kurt.

“Leave.”

“What?”

“You heard me Blaine! I said leave! You’ve made your choice now I’m making mine. Go home.” Kurt spat the words out with a look of hurt written across his face.

“You know I never thought you would ever be this childish Kurt. I thought you were better than that.”

“That’s rich, coming from the guy who’s choosing video games over his boyfriend!”

Shaking his head Blaine made his way to the front door, he could feel Kurt’s eyes on him.

Stopping just as he opened the door he turned back to Kurt, finding him looking right at him. 

“You know, you’d probably have actual friends if you weren’t so stubborn.” 

“Well, you didn’t seem to mind me so much when we first met. It didn’t stop you from telling me I was your best friend!”

“Yeah, well maybe I was wrong to say that, because no best friend of mine would try and keep me from my other friends just because of some stupid family dinner they can’t accept I don’t want to go to.”

Blaine knew it was a low blow but he was beyond thinking reasonably. Kurt nearly broke at that. The tears he had been fighting back started rolling down his cheeks and he uncomfortably rubbed his hands over his face, wiping them away. Blaine could feel himself physically want to rush to Kurt’s side. 

“You’ve made that absolutely clear. Now just get out!” Kurt shouted unabashedly through his tears. 

Blaine hesitated but felt his anger surge back up and he stormed out of the house, leaving Kurt right where he was. 

It’s several hours later, after hours of him tossing and turning in bed and being unable to get to sleep, Blaine realized how much of an ass he had been. Sure Kurt had been unreasonable but what he had ended up saying to Kurt had been completely uncalled for. He knew Kurt still had friends in Columbus, friends he now rarely saw because of the distance, but they were still his friends nonetheless. He also knew that the day he had met Kurt in the library had been the best day of his life, because it had brought Kurt into his life. Blaine had meant what he’d said, Kurt was his best friend. Kurt had also never acted like this when Blaine had done other things with Sam, so the whole situation made no sense to Blaine. 

His anger was gone, and now he was just confused. He knew he and Kurt needed to talk. They’d both been reacting in anger and had said things they didn’t mean. 

He reached over and grabbed his cell phone from his nightstand and sent a text to Kurt.

**I’m sorry about what I said earlier. Can we meet for coffee tomorrow?**

Blaine waited but didn’t get a response back.

He tried calling Kurt and received no answer that way either. His irritation began to flare up again. 

Blaine went to Kurt’s house Friday morning, having fresh coffee from the Lima Bean as a peace offering, but Burt was the one who answered the door. He looked a bit unsure and uncomfortable as he told Blaine that Kurt wasn’t feeling well and that he wasn’t up to seeing anyone. 

Feeling defeated Blaine’s shoulders slumped low. “Ok, well if you could tell him to call me when he’s feeling better I’d appreciate it.”

Nodding, Burt said that he would before closing the door. 

How was any of this happening? 

It didn’t seem real to Blaine. 

\---

Blaine found himself unable to even enjoy his day with Sam because his thoughts kept straying to Kurt and their fight. He hadn’t heard from Kurt in days and the whole situation was eating away at him. Sam ended up pausing the game, fixing Blaine with an annoyed look of his own before confronting him. 

“Ok dude, what’s up with you today?”

“What are you talking about? I’m fine.”

Scoffing Sam set his controller to the side. “Look man, I may not get a lot of things but I’m not a total idiot. Your mind’s been else where since you got here, so spill.”

Sighing Blaine dropped his own controller next to him. “It’s Kurt.”

Rolling his eyes, Sam turned more to face him. “Yeah I figured. What happened?”

Blaine explained the entire situation to Sam and even Sam looked a bit confused by it all until it seemed like a realization dawned on him.

“Dude, I think I know what the issue is.”

Blaine couldn’t imagine how Sam would know before he would but he wasn’t about to question it.

“Look, Kurt’s been talking to Mercedes a lot this summer. You know how I’ve been trying to get on her good side so maybe she’ll give me chance? Because I know she sees me as a total bonehead but I’m not and I want her to get that I’m here to listen if she ever needs anyone to talk to and—“

“Sam, focus!” Blaine said shaking his friend out of the tangent he was spiraling out on.

“Oh right, Kurt yeah sorry. Anyway, she actually told me that Kurt and his family have this annual dinner thing at the end of the summer, and I know you told me he and his dad have weekly family night dinners but this one’s different. They started doing this apparently on the first anniversary of Kurt’s accident. Kind of like a dinner to appreciate the fact that he survived or whatever and that their family was still going strong or something. Anyway, it was also like a way for him and his dad to spend quality time together because Kurt wasn’t living with his dad then. I think that’s what Mercedes said. But yeah, so I guess this is the first year he and his dad are hosting it together here in Lima and his aunt and uncle are supposed to be coming into town for it and everything. Mercedes said it’s strictly family.”

Blaine felt all the blood leave his face. “Kurt told Mercedes all of this? I didn’t even know he was talking to her.” 

The guilt was weighing heavy on Blaine now, how had he not noticed?

“Yeah he’s been talking with her a lot like I said. He asked me for her number on facebook and everything.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Blaine asked starting to feel frantic. “Why didn’t Kurt just tell me why it was so important?”

The last question was directed more at himself then Sam.

“You didn’t ask dude. I didn’t think it was a big deal, he just wanted to talk with her. It’s not like he could ever like her like that, you know?”

“No! Sam I mean why didn’t you tell me all that stuff about this dinner earlier?”

Sam stopped and just shrugged.

“Well, I thought you already knew, being his boyfriend and all, plus you’ve kind of been in a mood the last few days so I didn’t want to set you off or something.”

This could not be happening. How could he have been such an idiot? No wonder Kurt had been so persistent in him coming to the dinner. Kurt had never tried to stop him from hanging out with Sam before so it all made sense. And it all made him feel like a total tool. He even remembered Kurt telling him that his accident happened the summer before his freshman year of high school, in fact that was why he and Kurt were in the same grade, Kurt had missed so much school due to being in the hospital and rehab that he had to repeat his freshman year. Blaine wanted to punch himself in the face. 

“This is bad Sam. This is real bad.” Blaine spoke as he stood up wringing his hands together.

Confused Sam just watched him pace. 

“I’m sorry Sam but I—I have to go. Can we do a rain check on this whole game day? I need to go talk to Kurt.”

Sam could sense the unease radiating off of Blaine so he just nodded. “Yeah man sure. It’s cool. Tell him I said hey.”

Blinking stupidly Blaine dashed out of Sam’s room and out of his house. Blaine knew he had to talk to Kurt and hopefully make things right.

He just hoped he hadn’t screwed everything up that it couldn’t be fixed.

\---

Blaine arrived at Kurt’s house within twenty minutes of leaving Sam’s. He nervously raised his hand and knocked. It felt like a million seconds ticked by before the door opened revealing a tall woman with light brown hair and bright blue eyes. Forgetting himself Blaine just stared at her, his mouth unwilling to move.

“Can I help you?” She asked looking at him curiously.

“Um, I—um…I’m—Kurt…Is Kurt home?”

Something flickered across her face as he gave Blaine a serious look. “Yes. He’s home. May I ask who you are?”

“Blaine. My name’s Blaine. Could I possibly speak with him?”

There was definitely recognition in her expression when he said his name. 

She wavered slightly at the door before stepping back.

“I’ll go see if he’s up to having visitors. He hasn’t been feeling well, but just take a seat on the porch swing and I’ll go talk with him.”

He looked over to the swing and then back to the woman who was watching him critically. Blaine had a feeling Kurt had relayed at least part of what happened between them to her so he just nodded and walked over and took a seat.

It felt like hours before he heard the door open again, and he’d been honestly expecting a face-to-face confrontation with Burt but instead Kurt is the one who ends up in front of him. Kurt who looked exhausted but still had that icy look on his face. 

“Kurt—“

“What are you doing here Blaine?” Kurt asked disregarding Blaine’s feeble attempt at speaking first.

“Kurt I am so sorry about everything. I really truly am. I was an ass and I—I’m sorry.”

Kurt just watched him and said nothing.

“Kurt—“

“What are you doing here Blaine?” Kurt asked again, but this time he had tears in his eyes and his voice broke at the end of his question.

Blaine opened his mouth to speak but Kurt continued.

“I thought you were too busy with Sam and video games to give a damn about a stupid family dinner you didn’t even want to be at to begin with. I thought this family dinner was too stupid for you to even consider coming to. I mean what was I thinking?” Kurt said laughing joylessly.

“I’m a kid who’s just lucky to have anyone, let alone an attractive boyfriend. I mean I’m a kid, in a wheelchair, who’s lucky to have the so few friends that I have, who’s lucky just to have a boyfriend…I’m a stubborn asshole who expects to much of his too-good-for-me boyfriend.”

Blaine shook his head at that. “Kurt what I said—“

“I’m just a stupid kid who wanted his boyfriend with him on the anniversary of an accident that nearly took my life and that ended up changing me forever. I wanted that because…” Kurt spoke cutting Blaine off, tears now freely falling.

“Because when I’m with you I don’t feel broken.” 

Blaine could feel his heart skip at those words, and he had tears in his own eyes now. 

“I just didn’t want to feel that way tonight, Blaine. I wanted to spend tonight looking back knowing that what happened hadn’t beaten me, that I had finally overcome it.”

Blaine couldn’t hold himself back anymore, he stood up and knelt down in front of Kurt who eyed him warily but didn’t move away. 

“You are not broken, Kurt.” Blaine said, his voice firm and sure, as he took both Kurt’s hands in his own. “You’re not broken, and what happened to you didn’t beat you. You’re the strongest person I know, and while anyone else would have crumbled under the weight of everything you and your family have been through, you’ve kept your head up and you keep going. You’re not stupid, or weak, or stub—ok you are a bit stubborn,” Kurt’s tearful laugh at that made Blaine smile for the first time since he’d arrived. 

He let one of his hands leave Kurt’s, tightening the hold of the one remaining, and he brought his other hand up to cup Kurt’s face, gently wiping the tears from his cheek.

“But I love that you’re stubborn. I love that you have opinions and are unafraid to fight for what you want. I love how smart and funny you are. I love everything about you, and I am so completely and truly sorry that I said those things to you and I am sorry I made you feel anything less then the perfectly imperfect boy you are. I didn’t know why this dinner meant so much to you and—“

“You’re right you didn’t know, and I should have explained everything to you. But I didn’t know how to and—“ Kurt spoke up softly, leaning into Blaine’s touch a bit more.

“And I should have asked.” Blaine added, just cutting Kurt’s words off slightly while bringing his other hand back to Kurt’s own.

Blaine lifted his and Kurt’s joined hands up and gently kissed them, looking up at the other boy with hope in his eyes.

Kurt’s eyes were teary again and he sniffled a little.

“Kurt we both said some things that we regret, me more so than either of us.” Kurt opened his mouth to protest but Blaine shook his head and continued without giving Kurt a chance to speak. “And I know we both acted in ways that we wish we hadn’t, but I also know that, if we choose to do so, we can move on from this and we can be stronger people, stronger boyfriends to each other, because of it. I mean if that’s still something you want to be with me.”

Blaine felt unsure where they stood then so he looked to Kurt for the answer.

Even with tears in his eyes, Kurt rolled his eyes and laughed lightly. “Of course I still want to be boyfriends with you Blaine.”

Kurt pulled Blaine up and forward and embraced him in a warm but awkward hug. Blaine didn’t care though, he was right where he wanted to be.

Sighing happily to himself, Blaine kissed Kurt just under his ear and whispered softly, “I love you, Kurt Hummel.”

He felt Kurt’s body immediately stiffen at those words, worried he quickly pulled back and looked at Kurt. But Kurt didn’t look upset, in fact he looked awed and indescribably happy and a smile spread across his face while new tears formed in his eyes.

“I love you too, Blaine Anderson. I love you too.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine Anderson has always enjoyed watching people and noticing others. He never thought his life would change so much from watching someone. Until he meets Kurt Hummel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Will be mentions of bullying and ableism, etc. Angst.
> 
> Rated: Rated M
> 
> Sorry it took me so long to finish this up, real life can suck sometimes. But I'm back. ENJOY! :)

That night Blaine ended up having dinner with Kurt, and he got to meet Kurt’s aunt and uncle. Kurt’s uncle, whose name was Charles (“Call me Charlie though, Charles is way too formal.”) seemed passive but nice and he had a strong love of books, which Blaine could appreciate. Burt kept his distance but his eyes were on both his son and Blaine. 

Blaine couldn’t blame Burt for that, he and Kurt had just made up after a major fight so the aftermath of it was still lingering. 

Kurt’s aunt Juliet (“Call me Juliet, not Julie. I hate it when people call me Julie.”) was another story. She was reserved at first, watching how Kurt and Blaine interacted quite carefully, and Blaine could tell she was looking for any signs of discomfort from Kurt. Blaine would have bet that if there had been the slightest sign of it she would have swooped in and come to Kurt’s rescue. 

However, once it was clear that Kurt was completely okay with Blaine being there she perked up and could have been described as bubbly. She talked, a lot. She was full of energy and her smile was one of the brightest Blaine had seen on anyone. He realized that she had the same smile as Kurt; in fact she and Kurt looked a lot a like. Kurt apparently took a lot after his mother.

It ended up being a rather enjoyable evening, which resulted in a very soft and sweet goodnight kiss between Blaine and Kurt while they were alone together on the front porch.

“I’m so glad I came tonight.”

Kurt smiled up at him and clasped his hands together. “I’m glad you came tonight too.”

Blaine just stared at Kurt and shook his head. “I really am sorry about…”

He stopped when Kurt held his hand up. 

“That’s over with Blaine. We talked about it and we made up. There’s nothing more to be sorry for okay?”

Kurt had such a content and sweet look on his face that Blaine couldn’t help smiling back.

“You’re right.”

Still smiling, Kurt kind of chuckled lightly to himself. “I usually am, you know. “

“Is that so?” Blaine asked playfully. 

Trying to keep himself from smiling even more, Kurt nodded in the affirmative. “Yes, it is. And if you’re going to be my loving boyfriend you better get used to it.”

Sighing dramatically Blaine took Kurt’s hand, which was freely offered, and he looked down at Kurt with a soft smile on his face. 

“Well if I get to be your loving boyfriend, I guess I can’t complain too much.”

“You better not.” Kurt said with another laugh.

Blaine leaned down and met Kurt’s lips in a soft and sweet kiss. 

“I love you.” Kurt said softly. “And you being here tonight meant the world to me.”

“You mean the world to me, Kurt. I want you to know I would do anything for you. Plus, I got to have dinner with your family and that was really nice.”

“You mean the world to me too, incase you didn’t know.” 

Shaking his head and blushing Kurt playfully pushed Blaine away.

“I got that.” He said laughing again. “And I think you should go now before my dad comes out here and embarrasses us both, or worse my aunt Juliet comes out instead. Trust me, you do not want her to come out here.”

“But I haven’t even told you ‘I love you’ back, yet. And here you are already pushing me away.”

Shaking his head again Kurt rolled his eyes. “Go home Blaine. I’ll call you.”

“You wound me Kurt Hummel.” Blaine spoke as dramatically as he could while clutching a hand to his chest. He walked down the porch steps backwards looking at Kurt the whole way down.

“Go. Home. Blaine!” Kurt said unable to suppress his laughter. 

“I love you, Kurt Hummel! And I don’t care who knows it!” Blaine yelled from the front lawn. 

Kurt put his face in his hands and found himself laughing and smiling uncontrollably.

In that moment, he felt like the luckiest boy in the world.

\---

Their senior year flew by. There were small fights here and there but nothing major. They talked schools and where they wanted to go after graduation.

“I think I’m going to apply to Parsons and maybe NYU. They both have so much they could offer me, plus they’re both in New York and that’s where I want to go.” Kurt said as they laid together in Blaine’s bed.

“You’d be amazing going to either Kurt. You have to know you’ll get into whichever one you want.”

Shrugging Kurt glanced over at Blaine. “What about you? Do you think New York might be a place you’d want to go?”

Blaine watched as Kurt schooled his features to show neutrality and he felt like this was a test for him to pass but he could only be honest with Kurt.

“New York is definitely a possibility. I mean they have that great performing arts school, NYADA? Rachel’s been going on and on about it in Glee. I think I might apply to that one.”

Biting his lip Kurt glanced down to his hands where they lay resting on his stomach.

“But?” He asked softly.

Sighing, Blaine moved closer to Kurt and he covered his hands with his own.

“But I also want to apply to UCLA. I’ve always loved California, especially Los Angeles. I think I could do really well there, maybe study film or photography. You know how much I love taking pictures.”

“Would you rather go to UCLA then NYADA?” Kurt asked quietly meeting Blaine’s eyes with his own.

Shrugging Blaine did his best to smile. “I don’t know. I could have great opportunities in both California and New York. I guess I’ll just have to apply and see what happens.”

“Yeah.” Was all Kurt could get out. 

Blaine heard the slight hitch in his voice. 

“Hey, hey now.” He cupped Kurt’s cheek and stroked his skin with his thumb. “No matter what happens Kurt everything is going to be fine. Okay?”

“How do you know that, though?” 

Blaine could see the tears forming in Kurt’s eyes.

“Because we love each other, and we’ll make it work.”

“Maybe I could apply to UCLA too.” Kurt offered after a quiet moment.

He smiled gently at Kurt who smiled back, albeit hesitantly. Blaine kissed him gently and tried hard not to think of the impending and uncertain future.

\---

Kurt got accepted to Parsons but not UCLA.

Blaine got accepted to UCLA but not NYADA.

“We’ll figure something out.” Blaine said while he and Kurt sat together at Kurt’s kitchen table, with their now open letters.

Kurt had thought it’d be fun to open them together, but now there was a heaviness settling itself between them.

Blaine wanted to believe his own words, but in that moment even he was having a hard time believing them himself.

He took Kurt’s hand and squeezed it.

\---

They didn’t talk much about college plans for awhile after that, both choosing to instead focus on enjoying every moment they had together for the remainder of their senior year. They had prom to look forward to after all, so they put all of their effort and energy into that. 

“I am so glad we’re going together. It’ll be fun Kurt, you’ll see.”

“As long as I’m with you I know it will be.”

Blaine knew it would be hard for Kurt because of his wheelchair but unlike last year Kurt seemed very upbeat about it. 

“Just promise me Sam will be on his best behavior. I mean he’s a nice guy but he’s well, you know, Sam.”

Blaine laughed and nodded. “Sam will be fine Kurt. We’re going to have a great time, and I just know you’re going to look amazing.”

“Well of course I'll look amazing.” Kurt said with a smug look on his face. “I’ll have my incredibly handsome boyfriend on my arm so I’ll look even better than usual.”

Smiling at that Blaine moved closer to Kurt on the couch. 

“Is that all I am to you? Arm candy?”

“You’re finally figuring it out. Now come over here candy boy.” 

Kurt grabbed Blaine’s shirt collar, pulled him forward, and kissed him hard. Blaine couldn’t help but laugh into the kiss. 

\---

Prom was wonderful. 

Blaine watched on as Kurt danced and moved along with the music amongst the friends they'd gone to the dance with. Sam and Mercedes danced around in an almost circle around Kurt. Sam was doing his best robot along with that weird dance move he’d coined “the white chocolate.” Mercedes rolled her eyes and took the time to move along with Kurt who spun around playfully. Blaine stood in awe of his boyfriend, how amazing he looked and how carefree he seemed to be. He looked like he was having the time of his life, and that made Blaine’s heart swell with happiness.

Kurt was dressed impeccably too. He wore a fitted white button up shirt, a grey vest with silver accents, black pants and a matching black jacket with tails to it. It was perfectly topped off with a violet boutonniere. In so many words he looked like the most beautiful thing Blaine had ever seen. 

Blaine absentmindedly felt the left pocket of his dress pants and he could feel the key card. He felt himself blush at the thought of it. It was a surprise he had devised for Kurt and himself, for tonight. Yes, it was a bit cliché to get a hotel room on prom night but the idea of being with Kurt felt anything but cliché. He wanted tonight to be perfect. He held no expectations though. Blaine honestly didn’t care if all they did was fall asleep together in bed. He just wanted to spend the night with his boyfriend.

Blaine felt ready for that next big step in their relationship though, and he was willing to bet that Kurt was ready too. So he planned on making the opportunity available to them if Kurt felt inclined.

\---

“A hotel room?” 

Kurt’s voice was quiet as he stared down at his hands in lap. 

Blaine had parked in the hotel parking lot and he gripped the steering wheel nervously. 

“I want you to know Kurt that I don’t expect anything. If all you wanted to do was go to sleep, I would be completely fine with it. In fact, if all you wanted to do was go home, I’ll drive you home right now. No questions asked.”

Kurt peered up at him and smiled shyly. 

“You’d really do that?”

“In a heart beat.” Blaine spoke without hesitation. “Kurt, all I want is for you to be comfortable so I can be comfortable, and I’ll do anything to make sure you are and—“

Kurt leaned in and kissed Blaine, silencing him.

“Let’s go inside.” 

Blaine couldn’t help but smile at that. 

\---

Words could not describe how Blaine was feeling in that moment. 

Kurt’s breath played against the bare skin of his neck and Blaine couldn’t keep his hands from firmly gripping Kurt’s back, pulling him closer, their bare chests touching; their breath catching.

It was heady, the feeling that was over taking Blaine and seeing it reflected back at him on Kurt’s face was overwhelming. 

Blaine cupped Kurt’s face in his hands and he kissed him as deeply as he could, channeling all of his emotions into the kiss.

Blaine broke the kiss and couldn’t stop himself from looking down, directly at Kurt’s obvious arousal contained in his boxer briefs. They had taken their time undressing each other, touching and caressing every inch of skin as it was uncovered. 

Blaine had been extra careful in making sure that Kurt was comfortable and helped in keeping him situated on the bed. He could feel the tremors coming from Kurt’s hands as he touched Blaine.

“Are you okay?” Blaine couldn’t help asking.

Shaking slightly, Kurt nodded. “I’m—I’m just really nervous. I mean I want this so badly with you, but I’ve never—“

“Hey, hey, no Kurt. Shhh. I’ve never done anything like this before either remember? I’m nervous too. I mean I want to make you feel so good.”

“You are making me feel good. I wouldn’t want this with anyone but you. It’s just I don’t think I’m ready for everything and—“

“We’ll only do what we’re comfortable with, just like we’ve always done. That sound good?”

Blaine rested his forehead against Kurt’s as Kurt nodded. He could feel the heat radiating between them and he wanted everything and anything all at once, as long as it was with Kurt. 

“What do you want, Kurt? Anything. I’ll give you anything you want.” Blaine whispered panting against Kurt’s neck as he sucked on the skin his lips came in contact with there.

Kurt bit his lip and whimpered as the sensations rippled through his body, he swore he could almost feel his legs again. It was so intense.

“I want you, your hands, on me.” He whispered back looking Blaine directly in the eyes.

“They are on you.” Blaine responded, slightly confused. 

Unable to stop the small laugh from escaping, Kurt shook his head gently. 

“I want your hands on me, Blaine.” He said again, this time taking Blaine’s hand in his own and pressing it against the bulge in his underwear. Kurt squeezed their hands, squeezing his rock hard shaft in the process. Both of them moaned at the feeling of it. 

“I—I can do that.” Was all Blaine could get out before he surged forward, kissing Kurt with every ounce of energy he had.

“Lay back for me sweetheart.” 

Kurt does and he pulled Blaine closer and more firmly on top of him.

Blaine continued stroking him, before he is able to get Kurt’s boxer briefs down and over his cock. It was clumsy and a bit awkward as he pulled his own boxers down as well. 

“Give me just—just a second—I—”

“Ouch!” 

Blaine froze, and his face grew warm from embarrassment. He’d just hit Kurt in the face with his elbow. 

“I am so so sorry Kurt. Oh my god, are you hurt? I can get ice. I can get—“

“Blaine! I’m fine. But we both have our dicks hanging out and I don’t give a damn that you just hit my face. I just want to get off with my boyfriend. Do you think you can manage that?"

Kurt huffed out and Blaine was both amused and turned on by the words Kurt spoke. 

“I can manage that.”

Blaine took Kurt’s and his own cock in hand and began stroking them again. He was slow and steady to begin with, which Kurt seemed to appreciate. He shook as Blaine began speeding up his strokes. Kurt’s moans and whimpers were driving him crazy and Blaine needed to see his boyfriend come, and he needed to come with his boyfriend.

“Blaine I can’t…It’s too much. I need…I need…”

Kurt was unable to finish and his head flew back against the pillows and Blaine could feel his own heart constricting at the sight. 

“I know, I know.” Blaine managed to say, kissing Kurt gently. 

“Come for me baby. Go ahead and come for me. Let me see you.”

Kurt’s loud cry filled the room and Blaine felt warmth spurt over himself and his hand. 

Blaine kept stroking through it and he followed Kurt over the edge just moments later. It was messy and warm and absolutely perfect.

Blaine fell forward against the pillow next to Kurt's. He was panting heavily and he tried to regain his regular breathing. He glanced over at Kurt and saw tears rolling down his face.

“Oh my god Kurt, did I hurt you? Are you okay?”

Kurt smiled weakly and shook his head. “No you didn’t hurt me Blaine. That was perfect. You’re perfect.” He spoke in small pants, before he laughed lightly. “Will you kiss me again, please?”

Blaine obliged without thinking. 

“I love you so much, Kurt. I love you. I love you. I love you.” He said kissing Kurt again and again and again.

“I love you too, you goober.” Kurt added laughing and kissing him back.

It was one of the best nights they’d ever had.

\---

The rest of the school year passed in the blink of an eye. Graduation came and went.  
Kurt attended the glee club’s graduation party with Blaine, but he stayed mostly to himself while sticking close to Blaine the entire night although he did make small talk with Mercedes and Sam. 

The break-up would happen a few weeks later.

\---

“So what you’re saying Blaine is that you think we should break up.”

Blaine nodded and tried to move closer to Kurt who was seated on the couch. Kurt had invited Blaine over to hang out and to watch a movie but Blaine knew he had to talk to Kurt about their future. They were leaving for college in just over two months. They hadn’t spoken a word about things since way before prom. They were both moving out of state and they would be living apart on opposite sides of the country.

Blaine hadn’t wanted to consider breaking up with Kurt. He loved him more than anything and he knew Kurt felt the same. He also knew however, that being that far apart, not seeing each other everyday, having that distance between them would be difficult and near impossible to maintain the same relationship they had built together especially since it would be at least four years before they could even think of being in the same state again.

Blaine didn’t want to chance things happening that wouldn’t otherwise. He understood that even the best of couples, put under those constraints and in that same kind of situation could face major issues and complications from it. God forbid that one of them ended up cheating because of it. Blaine didn’t want to take any chances and he loved Kurt too much to risk putting him through that. 

“I’m saying we should break up.”

He nearly choked on the words and he tried taking Kurt’s hand in his, but Kurt pulled his back. He crossed his arms in front of himself and refused to look at Blaine. 

“I thought you loved me.” Kurt said, his words breaking and Blaine could see tears beginning to roll down his face.

“I do Kurt, you know I do. I just think—“

“That we’re not worth fighting for.” Kurt snapped, his eyes angry and hurt.

Blaine could feel himself wanting to cry and scream too. Kurt had to understand that what he was doing was the best for them.

“I’m not saying that, Kurt.”

“It sure sounds like you are. We love each other. That has to mean something.”

“It does Kurt. It means the world to me, but—“

“This is a cop-out.” Kurt said wiping the tears from his face.

“What?” Blaine was taken aback by the words Kurt was saying.

“This is a cop-out, Blaine. It’s going to get hard for us and you want to bail.”

Blaine clenched his fists and shook his head.

“You know that’s not true.”

“You know what, I don’t know what's true and what's not anymore. I thought we had a solid relationship and then you pull this on me.”

Kurt was shaking.

“I want you to go, Blaine. Now, please.”

Blaine opened his mouth to object, to say something, anything, but he closed it being unable to voice another word.

He stood up, and left quietly, just barely hearing the sobs ripping themselves from Kurt right as he closed the front door.

It was over.

\---

It takes a few weeks before they get back to speaking to each other. Blaine almost cried in relief at hearing Kurt’s voice again.

They didn’t speak of the break up and instead they talked about nothing of importance. It would take time, but Blaine firmly believed they’d get back to being friends. 

They just had too.

\---

There was no goodbye, no big farewell the day they left for college.

It was for the best.

That’s what Kurt had wanted and Blaine couldn’t refuse him.

No matter how hard it had been for Blaine. He figured he owed Kurt that much.

\---

They don’t talk much that first semester. It’s all mostly done via text and even then it’s nothing major.

It’s easier that way.

At least that’s what they tell themselves.

\---

The second semester is easier.

Kurt called him late one night mid-semester, out of the blue, sounding happy and excited.

“I met someone.”

Blaine’s heart broke all over again.

\---

Blaine ended up meeting a nice guy right after finals that semester. He had been walking out of the library and the guy had been walking in. They’d literally bumped into each other. The guy’s name was Eric and he had an amazing smile. 

Blaine felt like he’d been knocked to the ground.

It doesn’t last long.

\---

“Adam invited me to England, Blaine. England! Can you believe it? His family is apparently super rich and are buying both our tickets.”

“Wait…You’re actually going?” Blaine asked incredulously.

There was small pause before Kurt responded.

“Well, yeah. Why wouldn’t I?”

“Kurt you’ve only been seeing this guy a few months, and now you’re planning on spending your entire summer in England with him and his parents? Don’t you think your dad would like to see you and—“

“My dad is actually excited for me, Blaine. He knows I’ve always wanted to travel, and given my whole being in a wheelchair situation that hasn’t exactly been an option for me, until now. Being my friend, I would think you’d be happy for me.”

“I just think you’re moving a bit fast with this guy.”

“Look. Just because it didn’t work out between you and that guy you were seeing doesn’t mean you know anything about what is going on between myself and Adam. You don’t. And may I remind you, you broke up with me Blaine. It wasn't _my_ choice.” Kurt spoke angrily and Blaine cringed at the truth in his words.

Neither spoke up for several minutes.

“You’re right. I’m sorry.” Blaine ended up saying. “I was out of line. This guy seems like he makes you happy and that makes me happy. I hope it turns out to be everything you want it to be.”

Blaine doesn’t hear from Kurt again that summer, until he gets back from his trip with Adam.

\---

“I cannot believe you would say that Blaine!”

“It’s the fucking truth Kurt!”

“You know what. I thought our friendship meant something to you. I guess I was wrong.”

“Yeah, well I thought the same about you. I guess we can officially join the club for shitty best friends.”

“I wish I had never gone to that stupid library, and I wish I had never taken the time to talk to you.”

Blaine tensed at Kurt’s words and he gripped his phone tightly.

“You don’t mean that.”

“Like hell I don’t. My life would have been so much easier and I wouldn’t have been hurt so much if I had just kept my mouth shut.”

“Kurt—“

“Goodbye Blaine.”

And with that the line was dead.

Blaine stood there in shock. His lip trembled and he dropped his phone. 

It really was over.

\---

Blaine nearly spat out his coffee. He had not been expecting to see him, especially not at the Lima Bean.

It had been a year and a half, since they’d last spoke, and it hadn’t been pleasant. The memory hurt but the shame hurt worse. He had said some very hurtful things to Kurt, and Kurt had gone toe to toe with him. It was something Blaine had regretted from the moment it had happened.

He had planned to call Kurt so many times, but every time he’d chickened out. Now, a good year and a half had passed, and there they were, in the same state at the same time in nearly two years. Kurt hadn’t spotted him yet, so Blaine took the time to admire how amazing he looked. In two years a person could change so much, and Kurt proved that to be true. He’d been beautiful before, but now he was absolutely gorgeous. His hair was perfect as ever, his arms and chest broader and toner than ever before, and the way he smiled at the cashier made Blaine’s heart flip.

Kurt turned his head to wheel himself towards the pick-up counter and their eyes met. The shock on Kurt’s face read clear as day. Blaine wasn’t sure if he wanted to bolt or stay put. Time froze and the Christmas music playing in the shop seemed to fade away. It was as if him and Kurt were the only ones in the coffee shop. 

“One nonfat mocha for Kurt.”

Without thinking, Blaine stood up and went to the pick-up counter, taking Kurt’s coffee in hand. He glanced over at Kurt who remained unmoving, his face unreadable. 

“Care to join me?” He asked nervously.

After a moment Kurt simply nodded, and rolled himself to the table Blaine was seated at.

Despite the awkwardness, Blaine felt like he could breathe for the first time in over a year and a half.

\---

Blaine could not believe how he and Kurt had ended up like they had. 

They had both been home for the Christmas holiday visiting family. Blaine was staying with his parents, both of whom were out of town and Kurt was staying with his family. They’d finally hashed things out. There was a lot of apologizing from both sides. They caught up with what was going on in their lives. 

“I broke up with Adam.”

“I was dating a guy named Daniel. It didn’t last long.”

“I’ve got an internship lined up with Vogue.com. It starts this coming summer.”

“I’ve been pulling double time at UCLA and I’m graduating early, this spring actually. I’ll have a Bachelor of Arts in Photography. I’m going to Tisch for graduate school, I start next fall.”

Blaine watched as Kurt froze at his words. His mouth parted slightly and his eyes widened. 

“Tisch?” He asked. “As in Tisch at NYU?”

Smiling, Blaine responded simply with, “That’s the one.”

Kurt was quiet.

“So you’re moving to New York.”

It wasn’t a question.

“Yep. I’m hoping to meet someone who knows their way around, someone who’s looking for a best friend maybe? Do you know anyone looking?”

Kurt was speechless but for the first time in a long time he smiled at Blaine. 

\---

Blaine can’t stop staring. Kurt’s eyes are closed. His breathing had evened out. They were in his bed, cuddled close together, and unashamedly naked.

It had all propelled so quickly from the Lima Bean. There’d been more apologies and confessions. Then they arrived at Blaine’s parents’ house, and then Kurt had leaned over and kissed him. The kiss then lead to more kissing, which lead to Blaine carrying Kurt (all the way from the car) into his parents' house and into his room, which then lead to them becoming reacquainted in bed.

Blaine’s heart felt fuller then it had in a very long time. It all felt so new but at the same time it didn’t. 

They’d weathered a major storm and come out the other end changed and better people. They’d reconnected and found each other all over again.  
Blaine had never told Kurt about his fascination with people watching way back when they first met, and he was more grateful for that fascination of his then anything else in the world. Because that had lead him to Kurt and Kurt had lead him to something new: true love.

And he planned on cherishing Kurt forever.


End file.
